Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to keyword searching of media items. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to an advanced keyword search application.
Description of the Related Art
The adoption of computers and advent of increasingly affordable memory for storage of media has resulted in the creation of large repositories of media. For example, the storage of millions of digital photo can be achieved in a cost effective manner. Often, the photos may be accessed via an interface, such as a website. Various folders and galleries may be utilized to organize the photos in a logical manner and keywords may be associated with the photos to facilitate more efficient searching of the photos.
However, due to the sheer number of photos to be searched in a query for a specific photo or group of photos, search results may not adequately parse the folders or galleries to provide desirable or relevant results. For example, a keyword search may return hundreds or thousands of photos which are associated with a particular keyword when searching the entirety of the folder and gallery structure. Moreover, a user's keyword search for a specific photo may not match the keyword actually associated with the desired photo. As a result, finding a desired photo may be inefficient or nearly impossible when searching through a large repository of photos.
Thus, what is needed in the art are improved methods of keyword searching.